meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 19
Title: Museum Madness Starring Roles: Giggles the Chipmunk Nutty the Squirrel Colombiaball Kenny McCormick And Richard Watterson Featuring: Teddy Roosevelt Appearances: Butters Stotch And Dipper Pines *The museum of town, the museum have Richard with Giggles, Nutty, Colombia, and Kenny all outside* Richard: Well kids, you all coming? Giggles: Yeah i am in! Nutty: ME TOO! ^^ Colombia: I am NOT a kid but... Count me in! Kenny: ;) (Heck yeah!) Richard: *Thumbs up* Good! Let's enter! *They all meets Teddy Roosevelt* Teddy: Why hello there, welcome to my museum! I am Theodore Roosevelt Jr. But you can call me "Teddy" for short! Richard: Ok, Teddy! Those are my students, we gonna check this out... Teddy: Good, follow me! *As they follow him however, Nutty spots a statue... Of a GIANT lollipop* Nutty: Huh? OOH! :O AHAHAHAH! LOLLIPOP IS MINE! *Nutty TRIED to run to it but Giggles grabbed him just in time* Giggles: Nutty no! It is a fake lollipop! Huh? *Kenny is up on a tree, looking like a palm one* Kenny: (Woo Hoo! Guys! I am taller then you!) Colombia: Kenny! Get down BEFORE Ya get hurt! Giggles: Omg! RICHARD! TEDDY! Eh? Richard: So, Teddy... What exactly ya doing at times? Teddy: Oh yeah ya know, i used to be a very good president in the past, it was years ago... *Richard is TOO Busy with Teddy, and Teddy is telling probably a flashback story to Richard, which we wont see since it would make this episode TOO long and also, they don't pay attention to the students* Giggles: Oh no! *Facepalms* Huh? Kenny: (Imma jumping now! YAAAAY! ^^) *Jumps down from palm* Giggles: KENNY! :O *Giggles JUST in time came to save Kenny, he crash lands on Giggles, squashing her* OOF!... Got ya! *Thumbs up, still flat like a pancake* Kenny: (Thank you!) Giggles: Ugh... *Blows her finger, causing her to be back to normal but back as always* Ugh but... NUTTY! Get back here! Nutty: Eheheh! Lollipop! *TAKES it from statue, causing it to be ruined* Giggles: You idiot! WAAH! *She pushes Nutty out of the way, landing on a bed is what Nutty did as Giggles just got stuck on the statue which fall down, yes a statue of a guy fall down* OOF! Help!... Colombia... Colombia: So kids, you sure ya didn't have any drugs with ya? Butters: No sir, i don't do drugs! Dipper: Yeah, me neither! *Colombia is TOO busy to talk with Butters and Dipper* Giggles: Ugh, NUTTY! KENNY! Nutty: Oh crap! Giggles! *He and Kenny lifts statue back to right place, and is fixed* Kenny: (The lollipop too!) Nutty: WHAT!? Is mine! Kenny: (You have to!) Nutty: Sigh ok... *Takes it back, kisses it tho* Kenny: (Good...) *Outside, museum visit is done* Teddy: So kids, what did you learn today? Colombia: MUCH! Others: Yeah! Richard: Thanks for everything, Teddy! Teddy: No problem, guys! Bye! Giggles: Phew, bye bye!... Nutty: OUTTA THE WAY! HEHEHEH! *Pushes Giggles with lollipop by mistake* Giggles: OOF! *Falls on ground* NUTTY! What did i tell ya!? Come back here! *Gets up and runs after him* Winner: Nutty the Squirrel! Nutty: Ooooh! All mine! Heheheh! *Licks lollipop statue, statue tastes terrible!* O_O... >_< YUCK! *Spits* The End! Category:Blog posts